Say What Sweetie?
by French Pop
Summary: Narrated by an original character, see how teenaged Zelda characters both Hyrulian and Termanian celebrate Sweetest Day at HighSchool. Rating given for slightly coarse language.
1. Sweetest Day Is A Bunch Of Bull

****

> **Say...Huh?! Vol. 1**
> 
> _Sweetest Day_  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
This story is about my original character, Mz/Chx going to school with various Zelda and other Nintendo Characters.  
  
If you'd like to see a picture of her type the following into your web address bar.  
  
_http(two dots and two slashes "/") wwwdotfreewebsdotcom (slash) mzcheex (slash) Good (percentage sign) 20Stuff (slash) EmployeedotJPG_  
  
okay?  
  
The lines are from the generic crayons I used and that a scanner does not match. ;  
  
She is pictured in this "photo" in her Milk Bar Waitress Uniform.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
If you've ever read my other story "Untitled As Of Now" then you should know all the cliques they have there (go read it b/c I SURE as hell don't feel like typing it). Oh, and Sheik is a GIRL still in my story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 1:** Sweetest Day Is A Bunch Of Bull  
  
"Time to get up, Champagne!"  
  
Anju bangs on my door as if she's the damn Termanian Police. I slowly climb out of bed, put on my Spongebob slippers and make my way downstairs to the public bathroom.  
  
Oh, by the way. I live here in the Stock Pot Inn. That's in East Clock Town, Termina. I wandered here looking for a place to stay. At first, she put me in the Knife Chamber for 40 rupees a week. That's not too expensive considering that in American Money, it's less than a buck.  
  
But after the whole "Hotel" thing fell through, she let me stay as long as I wanted for no chargel.  
  
Anyways...  
  
I'm in the bathroom. It's _NEW AND IMPROVED_ and a _hell_ of a lot bigger. Plus, the park-bathroom smell is starting to fade a little.  
  
I scour my face with a Stridex pad and nearly drown myself with Listerine. After a hot shower, I return to my room and dig in my treasure chest for something to wear.  
  
_BAM BAM BAM_  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin and fell into the trunk.  
  
"Um, Champagne? Can I borrow your blue fishnets?"  
  
"C'mon in, Anju!" I look up.  
  
She cautiously opens the door and lets herself in. She's wearing a white baby-tee torn at the sleeves with a rip across the chest area. On the front of the shirt, there's that black Roxy fox thing with a red rhine stone heart in the middle. She's also wearing a denim mini-skirt.  
  
"Whooooo! Who you tryin to look good for, Angie?" I whistle.  
  
"Well, today IS Sweetest Day after all..."  
  
I turn to my The Dog (y'know the doggies with the huge heads and small bodies) calender and it is indeed Sweetest Day.  
  
"What the--I didn't know that Termina celebrated this crappy holiday!"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Don't you know that "Sweetest Day" is just a holiday made up by Hallmark to sell more cards and the black people standing in the corner of the ghetto selling withered roses and 2nd rate teddy bears?"  
  
"Oo" Is exactly the look she gives me...  
  
"One day, I'm gonna take you to Cleveland, okay?" I continue digging through my "closet". I toss her a pair of black fishnets and my white Air-Force One heels.  
  
"Take these, it'll set off the whole outfit."  
  
"Gee, thanks Champagne!" She flashes a Kool-Aid smile at me and puts them on.  
  
"My name is Charmayn (shar-main), dammit!" I shout.  
  
"Sorry it's just fun to call you that. ;"  
  
I roll my eyes and finally take out something to wear. My tightest blues, a white tube top, a hot pink hoodie, and my steel-plated name belt that says "MzChx". I decide to wear my Pink Adidas Shelltoes.  
  
"Hmm, aren't you gonna dress up?" Anju looks over me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smacks her lips and rolls her eyes. I hate it when she does that...  
  
"Duh! It's Sweetest Day!"  
  
"Man, so WHAT. I'm just gonna be chocolate-less, hug-and-kiss-less, and flower-less like last year, and the year before!" I frown.  
  
"Awww, who knows? Plus, I heard Link has an eye on you..." She pats my back and grins.  
  
"Two words, Angie...BULL-SHIT. That boy gets more pussy than a litter-box!"   
  
I do a self-examination in my full-length mirror.  
  
"So..." I start in an attempt to change the subject "What are your plans with Kafei tonight?"  
  
"Welll...." She smiles and her eyes roll back. Puh-LEAZE  
  
"He was gonna take me to the Milk Bar to buy me a drink..."  
  
"MILK BAR?!" I freeze.  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem...or something?"  
  
"Hells YEAH that's a problem! I'm WORKING tonight!"  
  
"Soooooooo....?"  
  
Realizing that I had let too much slip, I hold my toungue. Let's get one thing straight...Kafei is a cutie-pie, okay? He's nice, he's compassionate, and he's just too durn cute. But, he's Anju's man, right?  
  
They make a cute couple, don't get me wrong but personally, I'd prefer not to see them cuddle on one another in plain sight.  
  
God, I'm such a hater...  
  
"Err...nothing." I grab my big red bag of bags for my Valentines and leave out my room.  
  
Deciding to skip breakfast, we exit through the North Gate considering it's the gate you can hang around long enough to not be bothered by monsters.  
  
As we're waiting for the Soaring Song Express bus, Anju's just twirling her hair and chewing her gum while staring off into space. I stare blankly at her. She looks like a hooker but I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings.  
  
After about 10 minutes of silence, the SSE bus pulls up. I manage to haul my huge bag into the bus. Anju stops.  
  
"Hey, are one of those for me?" she asks as if this bag just appeared magically into my hands.  
  
"You know I got you!" I smile  
  
"Okay, then I'll return the favor by paying your fare for you!" she smiles.  
  
"Wow, 5 rupees, you're so rich Anju."   
  
I say sarcastically and we both giggle as we make our way to the near-back of the bus. We try to cram our thin physiques into the tiny bus-seat.  
  
I take several small boxes of candy hearts from the gift bag and hand them to some of my friends.  
  
"One for...Mikau the Cutie..." I casually toss him his little box and he drops it.  
  
"One for the lovely Anju..."  
  
"Awwww! Thank you!"  
  
"I even ate all the pink and purple ones for you..." I smiled.  
  
"But...those are my favorites..."  
  
My face falls flat.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
I roll my eyes and hand out some more boxes to Nabooru, Darmani, and some other people when I see a strangely familiar face pop out the bus seat in front of me.  
  
"What about me?" asked a light-skinned girl with shiny brown hair pulled into pig-tails.  
  
We all stare at her blankly and I could've swore I heard crickets chirping!  
  
"Uh...Charmayn? Hello? Dontcha remember me?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Wah!" She squeals in a voice that I could only recognize as...  
  
"Yoshi?! Yoshira-Chan?!"  
  
"Yuuuuup! Dontcha forget it, girl!"  
  
"Oh my God, it's really you!" We hug and rock back and forth. I calmy sit back down in my seat next to Anju.  
  
"Hmm, who are all these cool people?" she asks while pointing to them as if they were caged in a zoo.  
  
"Well, this is Mikau from Great Bay, this is Darmani from Snowhead, this is Honey, and..."  
  
"And I am Anju..." Anju proudly introduces herself.  
  
"Yeah, this is my good friend Anju."  
  
"Yeah...her BEST friend..." she clutches my right arm like a Prada Bag.  
  
Yoshira rolls her eyes and then they suddenly seem to focus on...Mikau.  
  
"Hey, you're cute, y'know that?" She scoots next to him.  
  
He blushes. Great, now he's gonna start acting all goofy. No wonder he can't get a girl.   
  
"Eh...hehheh, thanks..." he smiles  
  
"Hey, you're cute too! You're a Goron, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Darmani says.   
  
"You work out dontcha?" she stares at his muscles wide-eyed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
That's one thing about Darmani. He's not really a...talkative person. His favorite words seem to be "uh-huh", "nope", "yup", "huh", and other words that don't really mean anything.  
  
"Don't you know that it's kinda...demeaning to call a guy cute?" Anju frowned.  
  
"Hmm, didn't know that. Guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" Yoshira replied. I guess she didn't catch that one.  
  
The bus finally stops at Hyrule High.  
  
I brace myself for cut-out hearts, PDA's at every turn, and hopefully, cupid's arrow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heh heh! How was that? Please review!


	2. Sympathy For The Deku Kid

Say...Huh?! Vol. 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sweetest Day  
  
Last Time: Mz/Chx and Anju board the bus. While on there, Yoshira, an old friend shows up (and uninvited in Anju's eyes).  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2: Sympathy For The Deku Kid  
  
After a good five minutes, we all disembark the bus and onto campus. In case you didn't know, we attend Hyrule's first High school in the middle of the city. Yeah, Malon's father, the owner of the Lon Lon Ranch has sold the ranch for us to feed our minds.  
  
I take a deep breath of air. It smells different. Anju catches me sniffing.  
  
"Watcha smellin' at?" she asks  
  
"Just the scent of love in the air."  
  
"How's the scent?" she smiles  
  
"It stinks. Like...cupid farted or something." I say looking down at my sneakers.  
  
She rolls her eyes. I hear quick footsteps behind me so I turn around.  
  
"Surprise!" Anju's cute midget boyfriend slams his petite hands on her shoulders, feet dangling in the process.  
  
"Kafei!!" His towering beauty bends over and gives him a cuddle-hug. I nearly throw up.   
  
"Oh, that's okay...I'll just wait over here." I say sarcastically and make my way to the inside of the building through the crowded campus.  
  
I go down the vacant hallways while passing near-vacant classrooms. Everyone's probably still outside. Only the geeks, brains, nobodies and teacher's pets stay indoors before the school bell rings.   
  
Now, by now you probably think I'm so full of myself. You're probably saying "If you're so popular, then what are YOU doing inside?"  
  
Well, since I was 13 years old, I used to take pity on the unpopular kids by giving them a box of candy. They were enternally grateful. Nowadays, it's less less pity, but more of me relating to them when it comes to Sweetest Day.  
  
While I was walking down the hallway admiring the cutesy decor when I trip over a wooden stump and fall onto the floor. Wait...what?  
  
"Ohhhhh son of a..." I rub my head a bite my tounge to restrain myself from blurting every bad word imaginable.  
  
"Umm, I'm-I'm sorry..." squeaked the stump which turned out to be that cute Deku Scrub who's a Class A bully-magnet.  
  
"...." I stare into his deep red eyes and can sense some fear coming from the wooden boy. I rise and for some reason, the Scrub remains on the ground.  
  
"P-P-P-please don't shove me into a garbage can! I sincerely apologize..." He shudders.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I was the stupid-ass who wasn't paying attention." I smile at him and helped him up.  
  
"I find that very difficult to comprehend. I don't think you're stupid at all." he says.  
  
"Oh, um...thank you." do I know him?!  
  
"I think you're very pretty." He says and turns a lighter shade of brown. Like, the mahogany table my mom used to have in her bathroom. I assume he's blushing.  
  
"Thanks again." I reach into my bag and hand him the box of candy. He takes it.  
  
"T-t-t-thank you...But I can't take this..."  
  
"Why not? You don't want it?"  
  
"I mean, I can't EAT them anyways..."  
  
"Oh, well give em' here then if you're not gonna EAT em'." I reach out my hand to grab the box but he quickly turns away.  
  
"NO, that's okay. I'll keep them." He quickly runs off to his classroom.  
  
I passed out more candy like I was the freakin' Easter Bunny or something. Some of the students were shocked and were very happy that someone cared. Some refused to take my "pity candy" and some were just to busy with studying to look at me.  
  
So, I just make my way back to my locker. I twist and turn the dial on my metallic blue lock and open it successfully. I kneel down to pick up my things but end up dropping them when I find a suprise in my locker.  
  
"...! "   
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found the inside of my locker lined with pink and red construction paper, white hearts, ribbon, and kissy stickers. To top it off, there was a half-inflated neon-pink balloon dangling from the cieling on a piece of twine.  
  
"What in the name of all that is Holy..."   
  
I whisper in disbelief as I remove the balloon from my locker. I pulled one of my hands back as I realized I had pricked my finger on a needle that was attached to the balloon by a piece of tape.  
  
"DUH! I KNOW I have to pop it..."   
  
Hesitantly, I did it. In a quick flash, I was partly covered by glitter and confetti and watched a card float onto the floor. I picked it up and read it.  
  
" 'If your heart is true  
  
Let it lead you,  
  
To the one you must  
  
Have in your heart, trust.' "  
  
Read the poem in the card.  
  
end chap 2.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks for reading and do the quad-R! (Read more, Review, Reccommend, Repeat!) 


	3. Princess Power

Say...Huh?! Vol. 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sweetest Day  
  
Last Time: After colliding with a Deku student, Mz/Chx opens her locker to find a suprise card.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2: Princess Power

(PS: See you at work...)

And that's the end of the card. What the hell? WHO would send me this? Obviously it was someone who knew I was working over-time tonight...

Hmmm...who could it be?

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Oh crap! I'm late for homeroom. I'm really gonna hear it from my teacher...

- - - - - - - - -

Lunch time!

Yayyyy! Lunch time!

Already?

Damn.

I guess time flies when you're floating around giving out candy to strangers and friends.

I rush to Line #2 where they stock the most junk food.

Now you're probably thinking "wow sure, Doritos and Starbursts...oh goodie." But nope. Line two has the chips that you never KNEW they still sold anymore. I mean, have you ever seen the Twisty-Cheetos in a 55-cent bag? How about Kit-Kat miniatures for only 5 cents a pop? And check it out...Creme Starbursts...Yah.

Ahem!

Anyways, I grab a blue plastic tray and head into the line to be 1st once again.

"Whew!" I exhale.

"Crap, and I almost beat you this time." Says the voice of a familiar 5"0 runt I loathe.

Yep. Kafei. That little fucker.

Right, you're probably thinking "wait, I thought he was sweet and 'just-too-durn-cute' "? Okay, he IS all of that when he isn't, annoying, egotistic, and a pretty vicious drunk.

"And wat weel wee bee habing today chile?" says the lunchlady with the Jamaican accent.

"Um, lemme get a turkey sammich and some curly fries...Um, ma'am." I use my manners.

"Alright bay-bee gurl." She gives me my meal.

Awww...how cute the fries are specially curled into hearts.

They're just TRYING to rub single-ness in our single faces!! I grab a chocolate milk from the cooler and place it on my tray, then I season my fries and grab condiments for my sandwich and silverware for my meal. I approach the cashier and patiently wait for her to total my goods.

"That'll be 90 rupees." the cashier says in an annoyingly nasal-y voice. Anyways, I dig into my pockets for my 2 purple rupees.

"Oh, don't worry, it's on me." says Kafei.

Is he REALLY offering to pay for my lunch?

"Uhh, you're gonna pay for this?" I say.

"Sure."

"You positive?"

"Yep, I'll pay for what's on that tray."

He said the magic words. I left the line with my tray. But not before piling it with Dolly Madison snacks and replacing my milk with a Fruit Punch.

"Thanks Kafei!" I shout from a distance and head to my table.

"Wow, a letter, a decorated locker, and now a free lunch!" I grin proudly to myself.

Oh! There's Mikau...looking awfully sad sitting by himself with Anju...So, being the kind person that I am, my lunch and I rush and try to soothe his troubled mind.

"What's wrong with Mikau?" I whisper to Anju while she's stuffing her face with Baba-Sprouts.

"I-unnnno" She says inbetween chewing.

"Hiya Mikau!" I say to him trying to share my bubbly personality with him.

He's just hanging his head down. Did he even hear what I said?!

"Mikau, what's wrong?" I ask as I tone my voice down a bit.

". . . . . "

" 'Kau? Did someone press the mute button on your voicebox or something?"

"Smooth move, exlax." I hear Anju mumble.

I flash her a sarcastic smile while she sips on her vanilla Coke.

"Can...can I ask you something?" He looks at me with his deep, shiny, obsidian eyes.

"Um, sure! But if you need the cash to buy lunch, ask Kafei. He's LOADED today!"

"Yep!" Anju concurs.

He rolls his eyes and turns the other way.

"Okay, okay I'll be serious. Now what's troubling you, man?"

"Well, suppose there was a...person who you really REALLY liked but that person doesn't give you the time of day..."

"AND you wanna talk to that person but you're afraid of rejection, blah, blah, blah..." I interject like I knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah! Um...how did you know?" He asks. Once again piercing my pupils with his large eyes.

"Ah, been there done that."

"Do you have any advice for me?"

"Hmmm, well...Is this person someone I know?"

"Yes, you know her very, VERY well."

"Hmmm...well, why don't you just ask her out! Other than your dignity and self-respect, what've you got to lose?"

". . . . . " Oops, wrong words again.

" Mikau, I'm kidding! Seriously, you should just say 'would you like to grab a bite to eat with me sometime' or something like that."

"Is that what you did when you talked to Link?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, see that's different. Link was a jackass and I was wrong and stupid to even ask someone who thinks with only his um...lower extremities..."

And check this...Mikau had the very nerve to laugh when I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Do you think she would say yes?"

"She SHOULD! What idiot would turn down a sweet dude like you 'Kau?"

"Oh crap...Chickenheads at 3 o'clock..." Anju whispers.

Just at that moment the Biggest Head Of The Galaxy and her 4 gaseous planets pass by my table, laughing and giggling and...pointing.

Yep. The Big All-Star-Ego head Zelda, and her crew. Malon, Ruto, Peach, and Daisy.

CLINK!

Mikau and I watch and hear a bundle of keys and chains fall onto the floor and skid under our table.

Zelda's eyes meet mine and there's an awkward silence until she opens her big pizza-pie hole.

"Um, aren't you gonna pick it up, loser?" She sneers.

"Um, how about you get down on your knees and get it yourself. I'm sure you're used to it..."

I smirk and put my hand in a flat posistion palm-up and Anju "low fives" me. We slide our hands and snap our fingers in synchronization (is that a word btw?). It's our little thing.

"Ugh...shut up loser and hand me my frigging car keys!!"

Now let me tell you about the Princess 5. Well, sort of.

See, Zelda is the kinda girl who thinks money can buy anything. Virtually, she's right but only to an extent. She's a crybaby, a snob...just an overall perfect-10 bitch. Just because she's the Princess of Hyrule she thinks she can get her way. She hates us because of our long history arguing and playing pranks on each other. What bothers her the most is that her words of acid could never faze us. AND, she's so stuck up, her fingers need to make an appointement to scratch her damn head of hers.

Now, Ruto, gossiping is her specialty. No one knows anything that Ruto hasn't already known and those fins on the side of her head must make great microphones or something. Those boys could pick up the sound of a pin dropping. She can't stand us because we hang with Mikau and he has a strong dislike for gossipy, superficial girls.

Malon is just a follower farm-girl-turned-glam. She's afraid of being herself and lets Zelda program her into doing what she thinks "is best for Malon". She might as well be Zelda's DOG for chrissakes. She can bite your head off in 2 seconds. A world-record.

Who's next...um...Princess Peach, the once-transfer student from the Mushroom Kingdom is living it up in Hyrule while still keeping in touch with her long-distance friend with benefits, Mario. The bad sides to her? She's a little bit of Zelda and is always seen looking like a walking, talking, neon-pink light bulb. Intelligence? Puh-LEASE! Rumor has it she likes to run into walls to see what it feels like. Biggest weakness? She HATES her real name, Anzu (japanese for "peach")

Daisy, the nicest of the group is pretty much a Saint. At school before sunrise, and inside before dark. She gets straight A's and does charity work every freaking Saturday. Why would such a nice girl hand out with a group of wenches like them? Two words...Dyke tendencies.

Anyways, back to the Us VS Zelda feud.

"Hmmm...I'm sorry did you say 'please'?" Anju retorts.

She rolls her eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but could I please have those car keys back?" Daisy smile sweetly.

So I pick them up and hand them to her. Zelda snatches her keys from Daisy.

"Anytime Zellie!" I say sarcastically. "Now where was I?"

"You were giving me advice..." Mikau says.

"Yeah, like I said...What idiot would turn you down? You're sweet, kind, and pretty cute, like Yoshira had said earlier!"

Awww, how cute. My compliments had made him blush.

"Tell you what, why don't you ask her to the Milk Bar? I'll be working late so I can coach you a little bit. Plus, there'll be a dance there, sweetest day is always HUGE at the Latte."

"Thanks, I'll do that...I know she'll be there..." The corners of his lips turn up a bit.

I smile knowing that I could help my friend.

"I hope you're happy Ms. Pac Man!!" yells Kafei as he comes storming towards the table. "That lunch cost me a few!!"

"Ahhh shaddup Violet! I'll make it up to you okay?! Damn!"

What a whiner.

- - - - - - - -

End chapter.

Any questions?

How was it?

Please review.


	4. Decisive? Yeah RIGHT!

Say...Huh?! Vol. 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sweetest Day  
  
Last Time: A little Confrontation with the prep group in school and Mikau asks for advice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3: Decisive? Yeah RIGHT!

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!

Goddesses I'm so freaking happy school is out so I can get to work.

Work work work. It's where I need to be.

Why am I so happy about work?

Do you know how many teens would KILL to have a job at the Milk Bar Latte? I was one of the lucky ones. I get paid 6 bucks an hour, 5 hours a day, and 6 days a week. It's how I keep up my wardrobe I'm known for.

I'm leaving my little sanctuary of a locker when I drop a book on the floor. Clumsy me. I'm about to get it when I hear a familiar squeak.

"Um...here you go, ma'am!" Chrips the little Deku Kid I stumbled over before homeroom.

"Good looking out little dude!" I salute him for his act of kindness.

"Um...I...I...I" he stutters.

"I'm your little butterfly, black green and blue paint the colors in the sky..." I sing as a little joke.

"Heh-heh. I mean um...here!" He whips out a carnation, red and yellow in the petals.

"Ohhhhh!!" I gasps.

"Um, you don't like it? I can get another one, I'm sorry..." His eyes start to well tears.

"No, no I LOVE it! It just that...I've never gotten a flower before...Thank you."

Now, I walk away with a farewell before I start to look like a salmon if you know what I mean.

After taking the bus back to East Clock Town, Anju hurriedly walks off towards South Clock Town.

"Hey where are you going, Angie?" Kafei asks.

"Kaffieeeeee! You know I gotta pick up my cousin Pamela from preschool!" she giggles.

I go inside the Stock Pot Inn AKA my house. I run up to my room, unlock the door and flop on my bed. Relapsing on today and how I was showered with gifts and free stuff. When I hear my polyphonic ringtone coming from my nightstand.

"Many men...Many, many, many, many men..." says 50 cent singing on my cell phone.

"Whas' crackin'?" I answer my Tmobile Samsung.

"Heya child!" says Jarmangia my co-worker at the latte. She's hella-cool. A 17-year-old high-school dropout from Gerudo Valley, she is also always up-to-date with her apparel and is super-proud of her gerudo roots.

"Oh hey Jar-Jar! What's up?"

"Girl, you can dress up tonight and have fun because I'm taking over your shift." She says.

"No WAY. I mean, you don't have to! I'll be glad to work...Wait...Why?" I ask.

"Child, you deserve it. You've taken more shifts than all of us combined. Tonight should be your night."

"Um, thanks...Will this come out my paycheck?"

"No, that's okay. You've had my back many many times, girl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it child! Just make sure you dress your cutest and put on your dancing shoes because we have a suprise for you."

Then, she hung up without saying goodbye.

Hmmm. Maybe she was right, I HAVE been stressing myself a little lately.

There was shopping for all my friends, grades, and the Gorman's Crew Puppet Troupe I'm in...Maybe this WAS my night.

I know I've taken more shifts than gears (if that makes sense) for everyone else but I usually don't really expect anything in return.

I really wanna work but what's the suprise?

Hmmmm...

Ah well. It's 4:00, I'll see if anyone needs help with anything around here.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After reading another chapter of "Of Mice And Men" to Anju's grandmother, helping Anju's mother prepare dinner and playing with her baby cousin Pamela, it's nearly a quarter till seven. I'm on my way to my room when I hear Angie fussing next door over God-Knows-What.

"Um...Anju? Everything okay?" I lightly tap on her door.

"Oh! I'm glad I found you! Come in!!" she shouts so I open the door. Sloooooooowly.

"Okaaaay, what's all the holler?"

"Omigosh! Omigosh! I'm supposed to meet Kaffie at the Latte in a bit and...and..."

Uh-oh. What could it be? Run in your stocking? Missing a bobby-pin? Scuff on the bottom of your shoe?

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR! WAAAAH!" she cries hysterically.

Ain't that bout a bug-in-a-rug? Oh well, could've been stupider. Like the time she fainted because she broke a nail. She said the manicure was expensive.

"Hmmm, I can help you!" I say and start to rummage through her closet like my treasure trunk.

Anju and I share everything from popcorn at the movies, to unwanted common colds. So, I definitely saw some of my clothes in there.

"Ehhh...this an' this an' this...an...this!" I toss some items on her bed. She puts them on and admires herself in her full length mirror.

"Oh...my...GOSH!! This is such a great ensemble! I would've never thought of that!" she asks me.

In case you're wondering what I threw out the closet without thinking, it was her cerulean blue shiny zip-up tank mini-dress, a baby-blue long-sleeved ribbed shirt, her white go-go boots with the cerulean blue platforms (Anju loves to collect go-go boots) and some white fishnets.

"Yeah I hope Kafeiiiiii," I said mockingly... "Will like a lady in blue." I laughed.

Anju gives me a bear-hug of death and I go to change.

In my room...Hmmmm, what to wear, what to wear...Let me check that treasure chest and randomly draw things out like I did for Anju.

- - - - - - - - -

About 10 minutes later of taking out, putting back and "oh this is cute"s, I still can't find anything dammit!

Wait...

This is a cute and form-fitting rose long-sleeve with a scoop neck.

Hmmm, what a cute burgandy mini-pleat skirt!

Do I still have those matching burgandy leg warmers? Extra-baggy is how I like em'.

Yes! I love these rose and burgandy suede boots!

What a cute burgandy newsboy cap.

Crap! I have clothes I never knew I had!!

Hmmm, it's missing something. Nothing special...a-ha!

Spritz! Spritz!

J-Lo, you never cease to amaze me.

Right after my last spray, guess who's knocking...no...BANGING on my door?

"Charmayn? You ready?" says Anju. I exit my room.

"Yep! I'm ready let's go!"

There's a pause and noone is moving or speaking.

"Ummm, are you ready? What are you staring at?" I ask Anju.

"Nothing...I'm not bi or anything but you look super-cute tonight!" she smiles.

"Awww...thanks!"

"Mom! We're going out!" Anju yells.

- - - - - - - - -

end chapter.

Hmm, that was shorter. Any notes...hmmm! Yes! That whole Gorman's Crew puppet thing. You ever hear of the Kids On The Block Puppet Troupe? Yeah, it's a little parody I made up in 3 seconds. By the way, I am in KOTB. My puppet is currently Brenda.


	5. Burnin' The Floor!

Say...Huh! Vol. 1

-

Sweetest Day

Last Time: Anju and Mz/Chx are dressed up and reddy 2 go!

-

Chapter 5: Burnin' The Floor!

As soon as we get outside, I'm on my 3-step journey to the Milk Bar from the Inn when I see Anju over my shoulder whose frozen like she's seen a ReDead or something...

"C'mon Anju what's the matter?" I ask her.

"G-G-G-G...Gerudos, 9 o'clock! And none of them are Nabooru!" She stammers and points at a group of 4 Gerudos.

I roll my eyes. People are so afraid of Gerudos! That's just like the time I shadowed at my friend's mostly-white school and I kept getting these weird stares. Plus I'd expect better from Anju! Some of the people I'm really cool with are Gerudos!

"Oh come ON Anju!" I say loud enough for anyone within our 1/10 of a mile radius to hear as I drag her to the Latte Door.

" 'Ey, Blue-Streaks!" A tall amazon-esque female with hair the color of a forest wildfire I assume is speaking to me. I walk over there. Ain't no thang but a chicken wang, right?

"Yes?" I say like I'm back on the plantation.

"You the one that serves up the Chateau ova here right?" she asks while chewing some Bubble-Yum.

"Um yeah, I do waitress here but..." before I could even ask for a piece of the delicious gum she was smacking on, a more petite female interrupted me with a...

"And don't that J-word bitch work in there too?"

Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! She went out of line callin' my friend Jarmi out of her name like that.

"HOLD UP! First of all, Jarmi is NOT a bitch and second of all..."

"Listen we don't care what you think of her but that BITCH's been runnin' for too long!" the amazon looks down on me like she's the Sear's Tower!

"Well what do ALL OF YALL want with Jarmi!" I asked getting loud. I was way more stupid than intimidated evidently.

"What we WANT..."

With a snap of someone's fingers, they all surround me making sure I have a 4X magnified view of box-cutters.

"Is for you to go and GET that run-away ho and bring her ass out here."

I shrug them off and walk away brushing off my shoulders.

"Man, I ain't doin' nothin if yall gonna talk to ME that way..." I say and walk into the milk bar.

"Don't worry, we gon get the bof' of em'." I manage to pick up from one of the females with my super-sonic ears.

-

I walk inside and see Anju shaking and throwing herself all over me.

"Anju! I can't believe you hid when I was nearly about to get my ass kicked!"

"I'm sor-eeeeeeee! You know how I am about fighting! I can't 'be down' for whatEVER-ever!" she blubbers.

I roll my eyes.

"Apology excepted."

I walk down the flight of stairs (and hopped over the rail before the last 4 steps like I always do) and see a big sheet-covered "suprise" on the stage.

"Heya Charmin!" Mr. Barten mispronounces my name. You'd think your boss'd know your name after a good 6 months of employment...

"Yo Mr. Barten, you seen Jarmi?" I ask him not taking my eyes off the prize.

"Noooooo, I was just going to tell you...She never showed up! I'm afraid you won't have your day off as promised..."

"Damn-I mean gosh-darnit!" I watch my language around my elder.

Why didn't Jarmi show up? Was she hiding from "Team Amazon-Pipsqueak"?

"Your spare uniform is in your locker, and I'll DOUBLE your pay tonight!" he begs.

"Y-yeah but wha-what's that jumpin' off on stage over there?" I smirk at the Mario-grandaddy lookin' dude.

"Oh yes, your parents have sent this to you as a little Sweetest Day gift!" he walks onstage.

"My parents! I'm so shocked they'd send me anything after they kicked me out!"

It was true. We've gotten into one of those "live in my house by my rules" arguments which was when I moved to Termina. But that was nearly a year ago.

He unvieled the gift with a grizzly "ta-dah". My eyes got all sparkly-starry like a japanime girl and I could've swore I heard a hallelujah-fanfare. I took in all the glory of the Dance Dance Revolution Extreme arcade machine.

"Here's the key to the machine, you can keep the machine here, provided that I get a little cut of the money put into it. Heh-heh...OH! And rumor is, it's been 'slightly modified' to include some of your fav'rite songs."

Mr. Barten twirls his greasy mustasche.

"Oh my Goddess! It's a DDR machine!" Anju states the obvious and I slap her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Wanna play?" I turn the key and get it to operate. I step onto the first stage.

"Let's D-D-R!" The machine-man says.

"Alright!" Anju cheers and steps onto the second stage.

"Select difficulty!" goes the machine.

"I'm good for Standard!"

"Okay, but I AM a little rusty..." I say with a smile of sarcasm.

"Select music!"

"Something slow, now." Anju says as I fiddle with the yellow arrow buttons.

"Hey wanna do 'Your Rain?'"

"TOO slow!"

"Okay, point-fifty-nine? (.59)" I ask. I know she's nuts for DjTAKA songs.

-

About half an hour later, we've done the warm-ups. "Only You", "Move Your Feet", "Jane-Jana" but now it was time for the heavy stuff.

"People's pourin' in! One more song then get to work!" Mr. Barten shouts from the bar cleaning glasses.

"Arrrrgggghhh...Any requests?"

"How about Drop-Out?" Anju suggests.

"You tryin' to kill me!" I was already airheaded and sweaty.

"Do Kick The Can!" someone suggests from the crowd of 10 around us.

"Paranoia Eternal!"

"Love-Love-Sugar!"

This is NOT "Whose Line Is It Anyway". They got me on stage like I'm Drew Carrey! But then someone said it. Someone picked MY jam.

"321 Stars!"

"Oh yeah! Isn't that your favorite song?" Kafei said out the blue coming from nowhere.

So after a few modifications, the machine man had said:

"Final Stage!"

"1...2...3-2-1!" Anju sang. Duhnnnnnn-duhn-duhn-duhn-do-do-do...Ahem...Anyways, I broke down that 321 Stars and went to the employee lounge.

-

end of chapter.

Yes I love DDR! I can play most songs up to 7 feet (and a few 8 footers). Some of my fave songs are Deep In You, 321 Stars and Sana Morrette Ne Ente.


	6. A Ballerina's Finale

Say What Sweetie?

Chap 7.

-

Last Time: Mz/Chx arrives at work to see the greatness of the DDR machine sent as a gift by her distant parents.

-

While I was changing and putting on my black stilletos (it's mandatory that we wear them) I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror. I looked pretty cute in my uniform.

If you've ever been to the Latte, waitresses are required to wear shiny black stilettos, black above-the-knee skirts (or capri pants), white long-sleeved shirts with huge cuffs (like the ones under a suit) and either a burgandy or indigo velvet vest. Yeah I also think Mr. Barten's a pervert but I know a little Apkido (the martial art bent on bone-breaking.

As I was about to leave, I heard a clutter and one of the locker doors swung open and out popped Jarmi.

"Hey...(pant pant)...kid!" She looked a little rough.

"Jarmi! What the hell? What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Did a pipsqueak followed by 5 or six Lurch disciples come looking for me."

"Chhhh-ya think! But the locker...I don't understand."

"How else do you think I sneak in and out of work?" She moved out the way and surely enough, the locker door lead to a tunnel.

"Well...Whassit connect to?" I asked.

"You know the 'no-grownups-allowed entrance to the astronomer?" she pointed as she applied some concealer to some obvious scrapes. Maybe from moving down the tunnel?

"Yeah."

As she was about to explain how she built a perfect fire-exit I heard a huge "whoa!" coming from the restaurant.

"What? Did I miss something?" Jamrmi shakes her head in confusion and her cowrie shell hair ornaments rattle against her head.

"Oh, my parents um...sent me a DDR machine." I nod.

"DDR! Kick-ass!" she opened the door but I stopped her with an "ahem."

She turned around to see me dangling the vest of her uniform.

"You promised!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and I playfully tossed her uniform in her face.

"Oh yeah, I got ya a little something." She flips some numbers on her REAL locker and pops it open. Inside, there's a huge gift bag with pink hearts on it.

She hands me the bag.

"This is for me?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Well, I was at the Hyrule Mall (aka Market) and picked up a little something for ya."

I gleefully tear through the mountains of tissue paper and pull out a pink, cute, tu-tu like ensemble. It had poofy pink see-through shoulders with a scoop neck and a sash around the waist. The hem of the dress is lacy and frilly. The part of the dress below the sash was adorned with a pattern of red hearts.

"It's...I don't know what to say..."

"Just say you like it and open this box." She hands me a shoe box.

With great care I open the shoe box and inside are some strappy pink heels with the toes out and cute heart charms that seemed to have been made within the same time as the dress. Also in the shoe box are some white, lacy stocking-socks with pale pink hearts.

I break down and cry.

"What's the matter? You don't like it? Because I can always take the shit back y'know..."

"NO, it's just that...all these years...on this crappy holiday...I've been ignored. Everyone's either gotten kisses, candy or flowers but...not me..."

"Awwwwwww...Well, I've got to get to work. You put on your things and have a good time."

I nod, clean up my tears and she leaves.

-

After 20 minutes of fumbling with the damn dress and applying a little lipgloss, eyeshadow and changing my hair some, I come out the lounge and the crowd is no longer hysterical over MY DDR machine.

"Mr. Barten?" I tap him on the shoulder. "Why's everyone...not on the DDR machine?"

"These kids were having a little too much fun so I turned it off. You'd like to play it sometime in the future, right?" and it was true.

"Well, Jarmi's punched in, so I'm gonna go mingle." and he's just staring at me.

"What?"

"You just look very beautiful tonight. In fact, if my wife didn't have private eyes on my ass every day, I'd take a stab at you!"

"Uhhhhhh...thanks?" Jeez, note to self. Buy pepper spray and enroll in advanced Aikido classes.

There's nothing better to do, so I sit by the bar while everyone dances to some crappy Japanese pop song. With my head in my hands, I think about my day.

The Deku Kid...the flowers...the note...my Trading Spaces locker makeover...

Dammit! I hate puzzles! This is more frustrating than all the hours I spent with a 2-way slider puzzle!

Speaking of which...The note. Wasn't some dude supposed to show up here? Maybe he doesn't recognize me as the Sugarplum Fairy.

"Charmayn!" I hear a melodic voice call my name. The source of the voice sits at the stool next to me.

"Hiya Mikau! Aren't we looking suave?"

He has on an ivory-colored tuxedo with a pink shirt and red tie on. I never thought a Zora could actually rock a suit but it made his extremities seem more human...Without the protruding fins and all.

"Having fun?" he asks.

"Ehhhh..." I do the universal "so-so" wave with my hand.

"I um...like your outfit. It's different." he says.

"Oh this thing? It was a gift. Wait, you mean different as in 'ugh' or different as in 'ooh!' "

He chuckles. He looks very nice in that tux.

"Waiting for someone?" he asks

"Yeah, some fool stuck a note card in my locker saying 'have in your heart, trust' or some _crappe_' like that."

Just then, another fool approaches me in blue jeans and a nice green shirt. I knew who it was from the telltale bangs.

"Hey baby. You're looking nice tonight. I like your...sexy ballerina look."

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, _Rinku_."

He cringes. If he hates anything, it's definitely his REAL name.

"Sorry, I just think you look really beautiful. I'd bet you'd look better with it off." he completely blocks the space between me and Mikau's stools.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how you've mistaken me for some cheap 2-ruppee ho'. You may've gotten me with your cheap 2-ruppee lines but not this time! Now if you excuse me, I'm trying to spend a little evening talking to my friend." I point to Mikau.

"Pffft...painted blue bitch..." He mutters under his breath as he walks away defeated. Like a dog with his tail between his legs, and moves on to the next female.

"OH! So who's the lucky lady you're supposed to meet?"

he goes into salmon-mode again.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?'' he changes the subject.

I take a glance at the huge clock hanging above the bar.

"Yeah, it's nine-forty fi-"

My words are replaced by a slippery thing sparring with my tongue, tonsils, and insides of my cheeks. I close my eyes and embrace the fiery sensation of Mikau's kiss.

-

He let's go for air. And turns pink.

"Uhmmm...nine-forty...seven?" I also feel the heat rising to my face.

"Charmayn..." he takes my hands. "You're the girl I told you about. I'm the one who decorated and left the note in your locker."

"But...why Mikau...I mean..." I look down.

"Because I, I love you. I love your smile, the softness and sheen of your hair, your laugh, even your witty sarcasm I can never get enough of. Sometimes I can't sleep at night arguing with myself over what to say and how to tell you. I've even made up songs about you. I love you."

"Uh...I...um..." I stammer.

"Charmayn, would you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" He reaches behind his back and pulls out a bouquet of beautiful red, white, and pink roses.

"These...these are beautiful...I don't know what to say."

"Then say, say you'll be my girlfriend." and what do you know it, there's a Zora Sapphire ring gleaming from the center of the bouquet like the moon at night.

"I...I do..."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. I know you don't like me as much as I you, but I can change that. I'm not in the 'Slap-a-ho' tribe and I'm into all that romantic shit too..."

"Mikau...Mikau...I do mean it. I've never noticed how much you've cared for me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Would you like me to buy you a drink? Sweet-cheeks?" He smiles from ear-to-ear and I can see in his ebony eyes that he's happy for the first time in a while.

I also grin.

"Better yet..." I take his hand. "Let's dance."

-

Conclusion? The point of this story? Well, I guess as long as you be yourself, there's bound to be some hot-stuff bag waiting on the sidelines for you enjoying every minute of your genuinity (if thats a word).

And if you are single, and a strong believe in karma, pass out candy to those who are under-appreciated on this poseur holiday.

Hey, don't take my word for it. Even though I've been doing both for most of my life and ended up nabbing a sexy Zora at the end.

And by the way...

The Deku Kid...Luckily the Deku Princess was there from the Southern Swamp.

And let's just say...

That's one helluva happy Deku Scrub!

-

the end.

what'd you think? This has to be the first story I've finished in a while.

I know I've left open some loopholes but maybe I'll write an epilouge to patch those up.

And yes, Rinku is Link's japanese name. Okay?


End file.
